


[podfic] Food of Love

by Annapods



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Episode Fix-It: s01e06 Rare Species, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Renfri is a good friend and an even better wingman, jaskier sings and pines and does unintentionally powerful magic, magical bard!Jaskier, resurrected Renfri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: “I brought a dead princess back to life through the power of song” is the kind of thing that would have got an eyebrow raise even from the stone-faced Geralt of Rivia, so it's a good thing he and Geralt will probably never see each other again.Or, the one where Jaskier channels magic through his songs, and it almost never goes as expected.02:44:50 :: Written byTanktrilby.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 16
Kudos: 57





	[podfic] Food of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Food of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173733) by [tanktrilby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanktrilby/pseuds/tanktrilby). 



### Podfic files:

**[Internet archive](https://archive.org/details/witcher-food-of-love):**  
Mp3 and wav files for download and streaming as well as the html text and the cover art in png and svg formats if applicable.  
See the side of the page (“download options”) for the different formats/files and for download. The mp3 file will be under “VBR MP3”.

**[Goodle drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1mQZzgG6eLhzl0zqPaTz68TDr6-JNsNR4):**  
Mp3 files for download and streaming.

**Browser streaming:**  


### Notes:

Thanks to Tanktrilby for giving me permission to record this work!

**Additional credits:**  


* Song: [Shrike](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k3lg_Bl0Fsw) by Hozier,
* Cover: [hand drawn nature thingies](https://creativemarket.com/michaelrayback/2251252-Hand-Drawn-Nature).

**Content notes:**  
Some fighting, some wounds, a war battle near the end, fire. The tone is rather light most of the time. Please feel free to tell me if I forgot anything, it’s been a while since I beta listened to it.

### Feedback:

**Contact info:**  
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson), [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/), [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/), email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com). She or they pronouns, I’m Anna or Annapods. 

**What to say:**  
I’d love to hear from you! Be it a single word or emoji, a loooong essay on your thoughts and feelings, recs for things to read or listen to that you think I might like, meta of all kinds, gentle call-outs, further transformative works, etc.

Please avoid criticism of the “this is what I think you should do” variety, though, as I’m not looking for a beta and anyway, that’s something that gets negotiated first. Unless I directly asked for it in my endnotes, please rephrase that to “this is how I, personally, felt while experiencing this work”, or “this is how I’ve seen other people do it”, or some other variation on that, and be ready for me to not take it into account.

I might not answer quickly (as in, it… could take me a few months…) but I will eventually!  
  
---


End file.
